the_nightmare_before_christmasfandomcom-20200214-history
Behind The Scenes
Here are the stop motion puppets, Concept Art and props used to film Nightmare Before Christmas,Film production started in 1990 Shooting 24 frames per second meant the animators had to create unique motions for 110,000 frames total. One minute of the movie took about a week to shoot, and The Nightmare Before Christmas took 3 years to complete and the movie was finally released on October 29 1993. Most of these pics of the puppets were displayed at the El Capitan theater in Hollywood through October 31st 2006 part of the re-release of Nightmare Before Christmas in 3-D,Also some of these pics of the puppets and settings are from Disney-MGM Studios back in 1994 at the Backlot Tour. Original Jack Skellington maquette.jpg|Original Jack Skellington maquette Jack Puppet Heads.jpg|Jack Puppet Heads Jack puppet with Jack Armature.jpg|Jack Puppet with Jack Armature Close up Jack.jpg|Close up of Jack Sally's puppet with concept art.jpg|Sally's puppet with concept art El Capitan Theather Sally Puppet.jpg|Sally Puppet Close up Mayor Puppet.jpg|Mayor of Halloween Town Puppet The Mayor Close up.jpg|The Mayor Close up Dr. Finklestein and Reindeer puppets.jpg|Dr. Finklestein and Reindeer puppets Finklestein close up.jpg|Doctor Finklestein Close up Reindeer close up.jpg|Reindeer Close up Oogie Boogie Puppet.jpg|Oogie Boogie Puppet Lock Shock and Barrel Puppets and Concept Art.jpg|Lock Shock and Barrel Puppets and Concept Art Lock close up.jpg|Lock Close Up Shock close up.jpg|Shock Close Up Barrel close up.jpg|Barrel Puppet Close up Fat Kid Puppet.jpg|Puppet of the kid in the real world who got chased by a Jack-O-Lantern in the box Mrs. Clause Puppet.jpg|Mrs. Clause Puppet Mrs. Clause close up.jpg|Mrs.Clause Close up ChristmasTown Elves.jpg|Puppets of the elves from Christmas Town Close up of the storybook Christmas Town elves..jpg|Close up of the Storybook Christmas Town elves. nightmaretown1.jpg|The Set of Halloween Town Selick-and-Burton.jpg|Henry Selick and Tim Burton on the set of Nightmare Before Christmas Tim Burton with some of the puppets.jpg|Tim Burton with some of the puppets the original Spiral Hill set for the movie.jpg|The Original Spiral Hill Set for the Movie 7d9ee65a0a4bf025c7d34cb787a7b2b4--oogie-boogie-halloween-.jpg|Oogie Boogie Screen-Used Stop-Motion Animation Puppet with Armature Screen-used puppeteered Oogie Boogie skin.jpg|Screen-used puppeteered Oogie Boogie skin Nmbc_oogieboogie.jpg|The Original Set of Oogie's Lair with Santa Claus and Sally captured by Oogie Full-size Zero puppet.jpg|Original Full Size Zero puppet Puppet of Oogie Boogie without skin.jpg|Puppet of Oogie Boogie without skin 1776775693_3ebdecefcc_z.jpg|Setting with Jack,Sally and Zero on the Spiral Hill at Disney-MGM Studios in 1994 at the Backlot Tour 1777620302_48038b458b_z.jpg|Setting of Sally hiding behind Hanging Tree at Disney-MGM Studios in 1994 at the Backlot Tour 1777621308_4db1c5db69.jpg|Setting with Jack Rising from the fountain at the Halloween Town Centre and the HalloweenTown citizens cheering at Disney-MGM Studios back in 1994 at the Backlot Tour dbe0a038f960579ba4a4e84963c2741f--jack-and-sally-crazy-facts.jpg|One of the Animators works on the Sally puppet Fliming.png|An Animator puts Jack in the right pose while fliming the movie 7a40342c5a54110ceb3d693d308ebec2.jpg|Sally puppet with face masks Jack's Sleigh.jpg|Jack's Sleigh prop Jack's Sleigh other side.jpg|Right side of Jack's Sleigh jack-nightmare-before-christmas-sled410.jpg|Sleigh with Santa Jack puppet 8632980_1.jpg|A puppet of The Werewolf Igor Puppet with Plans and Biscuits.jpg|Igor Puppet with plans and biscuts Sally's Soup Bowl and Skull.jpg|Sally's Soupbowl and Skull props Sally's Legs.jpg|A Prop of Sally's legs Sally's right arm.jpg|A prop of Sally's right arm from the scene in the movie where she has her vision holding the moving Christmas tree till it burst into flames Concept Art Sally.jpg|Concept Art for Sally's design Concept art of Sally sewing her limbs back on.jpg|Concept Art of Sally mending her detached limbs Santa Jack.jpg|Jack Skellington “Santa Jack” & sleigh panoramic concept art 0dabf6e8498bd253df39d01b204f85c8s.jpg|Lock Shock and Barrel Concept Art 10500068_11.jpg|More Concept art of Lock Shock and Barrel Mayor sad face Concept art.jpg|Concept Art of the Mayor Jack Concept art.jpg|Jack Skellington Concept art Scared.jpg|Concept Art of some of the children from the human world get scared by the Scary Teddy and Toy Duck 8632987_1Oogie.jpg|Concept Art of Oogie Boogie and Santa Claus Lock, Shock, and Barrel with Oogie concept art.jpg|Concept Art of Lock, Shock, and Barrel being terrorized by Oogie NBC Town Hall Benches.jpg|Props of two of the benches from the Town Hall Bug.jpg|A Prop of one of Oogie Boogie's bugs The-Nightmare-Before-Christmas-Hero-Devil-puppet-1.jpg|A Puppet of the Devil Town Hall setting.jpg|Setting of the Town Hall scene with Jack telling the Halloween Town citizens about Christmas Town at Disney-MGM Studios in 1994 at the Backlot Tour 4023703549_4f9e204d06_o.jpg|Setting with Lock Shock and Barrel in there Treehouse with the bathtub at Disney-MGM Studios in 1994 at the Backlot Tour 4023697877_5082c1b5c7_o2.jpg|Setting of Sally Dr.Finklestein and Igor in Finklestein's Lab at Disney-MGM Studios in 1994 at the Backlot Tour Sally Original Concept Art.png|Concept Art of Sally's Original Design Jack and Sally faces.jpg|Screen-used Jack and Sally faces 13e83d257eef230782cf3abfdd21cd92--tim-burton-art-the-nightmare-before-christmas Undersea Gal.jpg|Concept Art of Undersea Gal 8632991_1Oogie Sally Santa.jpg|Concept Art of Oogie Boogie with Santa Claus and Sally tied up b503afaac4b54278bb4b30bad306701b.jpg|Screen Used Puppet of Corpse Kid Small Witch puppet.jpg|Screen used Puppet of the Little Witch Nightmare-Before-Christmas-Tim-Burton-Puppet-Cat-1c_1-710x533.jpg|A Puppet of the Cat from the scene of Sally's Song (Song) Category:Media Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas